


Robin

by Noctulier



Series: BruDick Week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, BruDick Week 2020, Brudick - Freeform, Day 6 Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctulier/pseuds/Noctulier
Summary: —Nombres—gruñó.Claro, aun le costaba recordar que mientras estuviera haciendo obscenidades con Bruce, no era Bruce Wayne sino Batman y él no era Dick Grayson sinoRobin.Brudick.PWP/SmutOne-Shot para la BruDick Week :D
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: BruDick Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597453
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51
Collections: BruDick Week 2020





	Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer:  
> Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.

El frío del cristal de la mesa le erizo la piel a Dick. Sin embargo, no era frío lo que estaba experimentando en ese instante, sino todo lo contrario:

_Calor._

Sus poros estaban abiertos, exudando sudor, líquido que salía goteando, manchando el cristal para juntarse con el lubricante que salía de su trasero. Estaba vestido únicamente con las zapatillas de duendecillo que tanto le gustaban a Bruce, esas que le había comprado un mes atrás. 

Personalmente a Dick le parecía una especie de fetiche, cada que podía, Bruce lo hacía ponerse las zapatillas junto a un chaleco rojo y capa amarilla a juego. El vestuario en sí no estaba mal, no obstante, lo único que lo incomodaba era usar los calzoncillos verdes. La tela era escamosa, pero apretada de una forma depravada, incluso más que el spandex que usaba en los actos del circo. Las pantaletas se adherían a sus globos de carne, metiéndose hasta su grieta, resaltándolos y haciéndolos verse más grandes y gordos de lo que ya eran.

Bruce amaba ese calzoncillo, en realidad fue lo primero que le había comprado nada más decirle que sí a su proposición. Bruce adoraba follarlo con esa prenda encima, solía bajarla hasta sus rodillas o romperla por en medio, solo en contadas ocasiones la hacía aun lado antes de meterse dentro de él y darle una buena cogida.

—Bruce—gimió Dick, sintiendo como los dedos de su amante se burlaban de él, dando toques traviesos a su próstata. Bruce levantó la mirada. A diferencia suya no hay sonrojo ni calor, la piel no parecía arderle como si estuviera quemándose vivo, solo hay hielo y un autocontrol aterrador.

—Nombres—gruñó.

Claro, aun le costaba recordar que mientras estuviera haciendo obscenidades con Bruce, no era Bruce sino Batman y él no era Dick Grayson, sino Robin.

Cuando Batman le había dicho que escogiera un nombre clave que le gustara, jamás imagino que era la forma en la que Bruce lo llamaría mientras estuvieran teniendo sexo. Se preguntaba qué diría su madre si supiera que el mote cariñoso que le había dado estaba siendo usado como un nombre sexual; más bien, que diría si supiera que él era el que estaba siendo usado para producirle placer a un hombre que era veinte años mayor a él. Y sí, la palabra era _usado_ , dejaba que Batman le hiciera lo que quisiera por dinero, que lo usara como un juguete, que lo profanara y le hiciera las cosas más indecentes que había imaginado.

Era mejor no pensarlo, puesto que si sus padres se enteraran lo asesinarían para luego suicidarse. A nadie le gustaba que su hijo se sobajara al grado de degradarse igual que un juguete, pero en su defensa, Dick lo hacía por una buena razón, o eso es lo que siempre se decía. Todo había empezado tiempo atrás con los problemas financieros de Haly's Circus —evento por el cual ya o estaban pasando gracias al dinero de Bruce y a las excepcionales sesiones de sexo oral que le había dado—. Aun así no se arrepentía de las circunstancias en las cuales había conocido a B, de hecho ahora estaba presentando una especie de enamoramiento precario por su Suggar Daddy.

Le gustaba que lo besara, que lo follara duro contra el escritorio, la mesa de la cocina o en el cuarto de un hotel, que lo mancillara hasta dejarle las entrañas ardiendo.

Ahora no hacía eso solo por dinero, sino por placer.

Batman lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, enterrándole el dedo medio en la profundidad de sus nalgas.

—Habías dicho que querías algo esta semana ¿Verdad, Robin?

—S-sí—jadeó, sintiendo como el dedo se burlaba de su agujero, acariciándolo por fuera antes de meterse dentro, salir y hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Qué era?

—Una Motocicl-¡ah!

Bruce lo tomo de la cintura, obligándolo a quedarse quieto para deslizar dos dedos más, frotando directamente su interior con dureza. Los ojos de Dick se nublaron, la caricia envió una descarga eléctrica por su espalda, haciéndolo retorcerse desesperado en busca de más contacto. Sin embargo, Batman lo apretó con fuerza, lanzando una mirada de advertencia.

Él gimió con ojos suplicantes, esperando que Batman se apiadara, pero Bruce solo sonrió y comenzó a meterle los dedos con más fuerza.

—Vamos, dime que es—dijo Bruce con voz formal como si estuviera charlando con un empleado de Wayne Enterprise y no follando con sus dígitos a un chico de dieciséis años encima de su escritorio.

—Una, una—Robin apenas y podía hablar. Tan rápido como Bruce lo escuchaba decir algo, le presionaba los dedos más fuerte, tocando la parte oculta y profunda de su abertura; haciéndolo derretirse del placer, y como si no fuera suficiente con eso, se inclino entre sus piernas comenzando a lamer su rígido miembro.

Dick no puede, siente que sus órganos están explotando por dentro, acumulándose en una bola de carne hirviente bajo su abdomen. Su cara estaba completamente roja.

Sin tener nada a que aferrarse, tomó la cabeza de Bruce empujándolo hacia sí. Batman lo dejó, riendo contra su polla. Eso es lo que tanto adora Bruce de follarse a un chico, ver sin ningún pudor como se derriten entre sus dedos, suplicando como unas pequeñas putas, con la cara sonrojada y salivante como está el niño debajo de él, expuesto con la espalda reclinada en una mesa de cristal, completamente desnudo y con las piernas abiertas para él, solo para él.

Cuando siente que su pajarito está apunto de venirse sacó sus dedos del culo sobre estimulado y dejó caer el miembro que estaba chupando, dejando un beso en su ombligo. Dick gimió frustrado.

— ¿Decías?

—Una motocicleta, quiero una motocicleta—respondió con la respiración acelerada. No puede creer que de nuevo —porque esto ya había pasado antes— Bruce le negara su orgasmo. Era algo que le desagradaba mucho, considerando que su polla dolía impaciente por su liberación; de la punta le escurría tanto pre-semen que podía sentirlo escurrirse por sus bolas hasta llegar a su abertura.

— ¿Una motocicleta eh?—Bruce se apartó, sentándose en la silla de cuero negro, detrás del escritorio —Te la daré.

Dick sonrió satisfecho ante la noticia, empezando a incorporarse.

—Pero tendrás que ganártela—Bruce se abrió la bragueta, dejando en claro que es lo que quería que hiciera. Él asintió enérgicamente —quizás demasiado— arrodillándose entre los muslos de Bruce.

Se movió hacia enfrente besando la polla de Batman por encima de la ropa interior. Podía sentir como la tela se humedecía salpicando sus labios, dejando un sabor salado en su boca. Habían estado practicando mucho para que esto, Dick nunca había tenido una polla dentro de su boca antes de Bruce y, por consecuencia, casi vomitó el primer día cuando intento tomarlo todo de golpe, porque Bruce era grande, tal vez más que el promedio haciendo que chuparlo siempre sea difícil y doloroso —para su mandíbula—. Aun así, su pequeño miembro vibraba de anticipación al pensar en cómo Bruce va a joderle la boca. 

Ansioso sujeto la banda elástica del bóxer entre sus dientes, bajándola lentamente. La majestuosa polla de Batman quedó a la vista. Dick tragó duro, el calor empezaba a subirle por la garganta. Calmado se lanzó hacia el miembro, sacando la lengua para lamer la cabeza, pegando sus labios al eje mientras succionaba hacia adentro. 

Bruce se tensó. Sentir los aterciopelados labios de su niño contra su carne lo enloquecía. A pesar de eso no hacer ningún sonido de satisfacción, causando la frustración de Dick. Era como si le estuviera diciendo que no estaba haciendo un “Buen trabajo”. 

Bruce se río ante la frustración del chico. La verdad es que la sola visión de ver al niño comiéndose su pene, lo hace excitarse tanto que sería capaz de correrse en seco. Deseaba tomar los sedosos mechones de pelo negro y forzar la cabeza de Robin hacia atrás, follandole la cara tan duro como pueda, hacerlo atragantarse con su polla de una manera dolorosa pero placentera; sin embargo se contiene, no quiere asustar al niño, apenas llevan dos meses haciendo eso y no va a ahuyentar al juguete que tanto le costó conseguir.

Dick se había negado varias veces ante las propuestas de Bruce, hasta que él se vio obligado a atacar en el punto más débil del chico, el circo. Si no fuera porque la pseudo familia del chico se encontraba en problemas, él jamás habría accedido a hacer tales obscenidades, algo que le molestaba pensar.

Porque desde que vio ese culo envuelto en spandex, supo que sería suyo.

Robin abrió la boca, tragándose la mitad del miembro. Él suprimió sus impulsos de empujar contra los regordetes labios. Dick era rápido para aprender, no tenía mucho desde la vez que le hizo su primer mamaba y ahora era todo un experto, sabía cómo y dónde chupar. Giraba la lengua en torno a la punta, bajando en movimientos espirales, chupando el tronco con hambre concentrándose únicamente en el sabor amargo y pesado. Bruce empujo su caderas hacia adelante en cuanto Robin se acercó, rozando la respingada nariz contra su pelvis. 

Dick sentía como su reflejo nauseoso quería responder, pero él evitaba las arcadas respirando por la nariz cada que retiraba a Bruce de su boca. Batman le acaricio la cabeza y eso lo animó a seguir lamiéndolo.

—Puedes ser rudo— le dijo sacando apenas lo suficiente la polla de su boca para poder hablar. —No vas a lastimarme.

Batman lo sujeto por el mentón, apretándolo con rudeza.

—No pidas más de lo que puedes manejar, chico.

Dick frunció el ceño, sentía que Bruce lo estaba retando, y él nunca retrocedía ante los retos; además, le gustaba cuando Bruce era brusco con él, lo excitaba de sobremanera, haciéndolo sentir como una simple muñeca de trapo.

—Puedo manejarlo.

Batman no contestó y se limitó a poner su pulgar sobre los tiernos labios, abriéndole la boca. Dick se metió a sí mismo la punta de la polla, agarrando las manos de Bruce para ponerlas en su cabeza, animándolo a tomarlo por el rostro. B no contestó.

Si eso era lo que el niño quería.

Se deslizo dentro los labios con fuerza, llenando toda la boca de Robin hasta topar con su garganta. Dick inmediatamente quiso retroceder, pero el fuerte agarre de Batman se lo impidió, manteniéndolo en su lugar. La invasión tan repentina lo tomo por sorpresa, haciéndolo ahogarse, no obstante, no se arrepentía de su decisión, quería que Bruce se lo jodiera hasta que se le derritieran papilas gustativas. 

Batman comenzó con las estocadas. Las primeras fueron tentativas, queriendo comprobar si el niño podía soportarlo. Dick no se movió ni un centímetro, concentrándose en contener la respiración.

—Eres tan valiente—dijo Bruce comenzando a embestirlo más fuerte—Tan fuerte y hermoso.

La saliva salía por los costados de la boca de Dick, que sentía como la virilidad del hombre se hundía a profundidad en su garganta, dejando un sabor amargo cada vez que el prepucio se alejaba al salir de sus labios para volver a entrar con fuerza y velocidad. Bajo su mano, queriendo acariciase para liberar la tensión. Más Batman lo impidió, siseando su nombre en forma de advertencia. 

Dick gimió en protesta, mandando vibraciones directo a las sensible cabeza de Bruce, que lo tomo del cuello y lo reclino hacia abajo, deslizando aún más su miembro dentro de él. Respirar se volvió todo un reto para Dick, que se vio forzado a contener completamente la respiración, concentrándose únicamente en la deliciosa sensación de tener a Batman follandole la cara. Los bellos púbicos de Bruce le hacían cosquillas en la boca, mientras que sus testículos le golpeaban el mentón.

Bruce nunca había sido tan áspero, tan brusco como lo estaba siendo en ese preciso instante. Era estúpido que lo excitara tanto el hecho que estuviera siendo usado como una puta, pero estaba excitado, tanto, que sin poder evitarlo se encontró corriéndose, salpicando los pies de Batman.

«Oh Dios» pensó Bruce. Había arruinado al niño, lo había hecho malo, tan malo.

Se retiró abruptamente de la boca del muchacho. Los labios de Dick estaban excesivamente rojos, hinchados de sangre y mallugados. La cavidad de su pequeño Robin gritaba _usado_ por todos lados.

La oleada de aire frío le quemó los pulmones a Dick, que estaba jadeando por la falta del mismo. Levantó la cabeza mirando con las pupilas dilatadas a Bruce, hambriento de más.

Batman sentía que estaba a punto de volverse loco, la entrepierna le ardía como si estuviera en llamas, caliente y dura, quizás era la erección más dura que había tenido jamás. Lo sujetó por el cabello poniéndolo de pie, empujándolo de boca contra el escritorio. Dick apenas entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, la falta de oxígeno le había abrumado el cerebro. No fue hasta que sintió su cara pegarse al vidrio de la mesa y su entrada mojarse con un líquido resbaladizo, que se dio cuenta de Batman iba a joderlo.

Su hendidura de apretó de anticipación, engullendo los dedos que apenas y trataban de dilatarlo. Batman no se iba a detener mucho en eso, ya que había abierto al niño apenas hace unos momentos. Se alineo y empujo hacia adentro.

Dick soltó un gruñido similar al de un oso. Sus entrañas se abrazaron fervientemente al miembro, comiendo toda la longitud, pulgada a pulgada, centímetro a centímetro.

—Eres tan apretado.

El susurro lleno de morbo contra su oído lo hizo retraerse. El temblor generado en su cuerpo éxito más a Bruce, haciendo que su virilidad creciera aun más dentro de él. Batman comenzó a regar besos por toda su espalda, moviéndose con rudeza.

Las patas del escritorio rechinaban, el sonido de los papeles arrugados bajo su cuerpo perturbaban el silencio, quebrándose junto con a la melodía del chapoteo de sus cuerpos.

—Tu agujero es tan malditamente caliente y húmedo, eres delicioso Robin y eres mío, solo mío.

Dick no podía contestar, de su boca solo salían jadeos y gemidos rotos. No lograba concebir otra palabra que no fuera: “Batman, Batman”, gritándola mortificado por el placer. El pene se le enterraba en las entrañas de una manera tan profunda, tan dulce y monstruosa, que casi podía jurar que una carpa estaba formándose en su vientre cada vez que Bruce le taladraba el culo hasta las tripas.

—Robin, Robin, mi pequeño Robin.—Batman lo sujetó por los antebrazos, levantando la mitad de su cuerpo, doblándolo hacia arriba, juntando sus cuerpos obscenamente, si Dick no fuera un acróbata, seguramente lo hubiera lastimado, pero su chico era tan flexible que prácticamente podía hacerle lo que quisiera. Dick, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás rosándole el pecho. El trasero se le abría como una pequeña boquita insaciable de aliento, que lo engullía por completo, succionándolo firme hacia adentro. Ese maldito agujero rosa lo ordeñaba tan bien, que sería su muerte.

Dick no lo soportó, el sentir que Bruce estaba tratándolo igual que un guiñapo lo desarmo por completo, él mismo inclino sus brazos para abrirse las nalgas, dándole un mejor acceso antes de correrse por segunda vez esa noche. Batman balbuceó algo pero el no pudo escucharlo. La nube de placer lo había golpeado tan duro que se quedó sordo. Su cara quedo hacía abajo, con el cuerpo completamente flácido y exhausto por el uso. Sin embargo no trató de liberarse, dejo que Bruce lo soltara, azotándolo contra el vidrio para follarlo aún más fuerte, esta vez sin control alguno, permitió que lo usara hasta que terminara dentro de él.

Batman aprovecho el consentimiento y lo sujeto del trasero, enmarcando sus globitos con las manos. Mantuvo el cuerpo abierto del chico hasta que se corrió, manchando su canalito con espesa y caliente semilla, aquella que ya había llevado dentro de sí desde hace varias semanas.

— ¿Estas bien?—preguntó una vez que termino, aun sin salir de él. Dick asintió, siendo incapaz de mirarlo, sus ojos aún tenían pintados en los bordes estrellas de colores—Bien, descansa, te llevare de regreso más tarde.

Bruce le acaricio el cabello murmurando palabras bonitas hasta que cayó dormido.

_°•°•°•°•°_

Al día siguiente una Vyrus 987 C3 4V lo esperaba afuera de la carpa del circo.

— ¡Dick! ¡Dick!—gritó su madre— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Es un regalo de la empresa donde trabajo—contestó inocente— Ya sabes, donde empecé a trabajar por las tardes.

— ¿Un regalo tan caro?

—Mi jefe es Bruce Wayne mamá, es un ser excéntrico por naturaleza. Seguramente esto no es nada para él.

Mary negó con la cabeza, pareciendo confundida.

—Aun así no podemos aceptar algo tan caro. Me gustaría hablar con él.

Dick giro la cabeza, sacando la lengua. No estaba muy seguro de que presentarle a su Suggar Daddy fuera una buena idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta esta parte gracias por leer :)  
> Día 6 ヾ(*д*)ﾉ゛penúltimo día de la BD week. Bien, hice esto para descansar un poco de los tramas, aunque realmente son ustedes los que descansan xD yo tuve que escribir esto.  
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por leer :D


End file.
